Army Ranger Wing
The Army Ranger Wing is the key special forces division in the Irish Defence Forces. They recruit from the Air Corp, Army and Navy. Recruits and troops receive training and cooperate with the US Army Rangers, Delta Force, GIGN, GSG 9, SSG, COMSUBIN, Australian and New Zealand SAS. The main role of the Rangers is to rescue hostages. In the 1960s and '70s, Irish soldiers attended Ranger school for the first time in Fort Benning, Georgia and received training in the arts of Ranger warfare. Upon their return, they instructed fellow soldiers on what they learned at Fort Benning. The need for formation of the Army Ranger Wing arose when terrorism ravaged Ireland and a counter-insurgency force was highly desired. The selection course lasts 3 weeks and the remaining soldiers endure 6 more months of training in reconnaissance, search and destroy tactics, intelligence gathering, and stealth. 15% of the 40-80 recruits are selected to become Irish Army Rangers. The sizer of the Army Rangers are estimated to be 100-150. Its roles include operations behind enemy lines, defensive operations, counter terrorism and testing military equipment. Battle vs. Para (by Yetimonster) Irish Army Rangers: Para Commando: The battle begins as five Irish Army Rangers aproach a fenced in building. One of the rangers shoots the lock of the fence off with his sidearm, and the group continues to progress. Meanwhile, a group of five Para Commandos patrol the building. A lone commando is spotted by one of the rangers who pulls out his HK 417 and shoots the commando right through the head. The rangers then continue into the building, as the commandos enter through a rear entrance. The rangers decide to split up into a 2-man group and a 3-man group. As the 2-man group go up a steirwell, three Para commanods prepare to intercept them. The two rangers are about to enter a small room, but just as one of the rangers opens the door, the other is immedeately shot down by the commandos with AK-103s. The other ranger shoots into the room but misses. The ranger then flees back down the stairwell, but a commando pursues him, and shoots him several times in the back as he tumbles down the stairs. In another part of the building, the 3-man group is attacked by two commandos with MP5s. The Rangers fire back with their FN P90s, and kill one of the commandos. The second commando turns a corner and shoots one of the rangers with the MP5, killing him. The commando flees, as a ranger pursues. The ranger walks into a small office, just as the commando leaps out, aiming his MP5 at him. The ranger manages to grab the barrel of the gun, and kicks the Indian in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. The ranger then pulls a Walther PPK and shoots the Commando twice in the head. With this, the two rangers return to the surface, but one is immedeately shot down by an Indian sniper with a Dragunov SVD. Another Commando arrives, and the Irish Ranger is forced to run back into the building. The Ranger flees down a set of stairs, and reachs the ground as one of the commandos appears. The ranger fires at the commando as he descends down the stairs. eventuallly the commando reaches the ground, but collapses in a pool of blood, as he was shot several times during the pursuit. Armed with only his Walther, the ranger moves into a conference room, but is immedeately attacked by a Para Commando. The two wrestle over the walther, as the commando pins the Irishman against the wall. The commando begins to strangle the rsnger, and slowly gains the advantage. Suddenly a bang is heard and the commando slumps to the ground. The Irish Army Ranger then steps outside, raises his gun, and shouts in victory. WINNER: IRISH ARMY RANGERS Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Irish Army Rangers won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nucleo Operativo Centrale di Sicurezza (by Omnicube1) Irish Army Rangers: Nucleo Operativo Centrale di Sicurezza: Five NOCDS operatives are in an armory performing weapons check, exhausted after a hostage crisis took place in a nearby school. "Sto pensando di ritirarsi presto (I'm thinking about retiring soon)," states the NOCDS squad leader. Suddenly the wall in front of him explodes sending in a cloud of dust into the room. "Pensionamento o la morte? (Retirement or death?)" questions the intruding IAR member. He then orders his men to open fire. A NOCDS member is struck dozens of times from the rangers' Steyr AUGs and FN Minimis. The remaining law-enforcement agents grab weapons off the walls. One rises up from a desk firing his ARX-160 killing an Irish Ranger. The NOCDS squad leader pumps his Franchi SPAS-12 and fires, but misses. An IAR member fires his SIG Sauer P228 at him; he is struck twice in the stomach, but luckily he is wearing his Kevlar vest. The old Italian pumps his shotgun again and fires. killing his assailant. A Ranger fires his FN Minimi in full automatic, sending papers to the floor and ripping up the plaster off the walls. A NOCDS agent pops up from a flipped metal table and fires his Sako TRG at the Irish machine-gunner. He is struck and drops his FN Minimi. He stumbles down and pants heavily. He picks up a Benelli M3T and rushes forward, firing his shotgun at the sniper. The sniper is struck three times, his body torn apart. The Irishmen collapses from his fatal wound. Two IAR Rangers move toward their fallen comrade, firing their Steyr AUGs. The bullets are able to carve through a NOCDS' cover, peppering him with 5.56 rounds. The NOCDS squad leader fires his Beretta Px4 Storm killing one of the Rangers. A fellow law-enforcement agent regroups with his leader. "Prendi il tuo culo là fuori! (Get your ass out there!)" demands the leader. The NOCDS agent moves forward, firing his ARX-160 and kills a Ranger. However, the Irish squad leader trips the NOCDS agent. He points a M3T at his head and blows it off. He stands up and aims his shotgun at the NOCDS squad leader and fires. He walks over but discovers it was a decoy, he left his helmet behind!. The old Italian kicks the Irishman over who falls on his back. He draws his Px4 Storm and points it at the Ranger. "La morte o la morte? (Death or death?)" he asks. He then pulls the trigger five times, landing five rounds into the chest and head of the Ranger. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Italians won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. JW GROM (by Samurai234) GROM: Irish Army Rangers: In a small city, 5 GROM soldiers are investigating a building, looking for any signs of troubles. Suddenly, a Ford 350 carrying 5 Irish Army Rangers starts to advance toward them. One of the Rangers, armed with a FN Minimi takes out a GROM soldier. (4-5) One GROM soldiers acts fast and fires his AUG Para at the driver, causing the car to lose control and crash into a nearby parked car. (4-4) The other Rangers exit the car, hurt but not very badly. One ranger decides to leave the group to act as a sniper. The other Rangers prepare to breech an office, unaware that a GROM sniper is waiting for them. One Ranger spots a GROM soldier and takes him out with his Steyr AUG. (3-4) Soon, another GROM soldier enters and a short fire fight ensures. Suddenly, the GROM sniper aims his CheyTac Intervention Sniper Rifle at one of the Rangers and kills him. (3-3) This distracts one of the rangers and as he checks to see what killed his comrade, he is taken by the GROM soldier with his Bushmaster ACR. (3-2) The other Ranger quickly takes out the GROM soldier with his MP7. (2-2) The Ranger sniper aims his Crosshairs and finds a GROM soldier armed with a PKM. He fires and takes him out. (1-2) However, the GROM sniper sees him and takes him out. (1-1) The GROM sniper pulls out his FN Five-seven and opens a door. He soon finds the last Ranger in there armed with his SIG Sauer P226. The two begin to have a shoot out before the Irishman runs out of ammo. The GROM soldier places his Gun to the Ranger's head. "Any last Words?" He says. "You were a good opponent." replies the Ranger. "You were pretty good, too." Replies the GROM soldier. He then pulls the trigger and kills the Irish man. (1-0) Winner: GROM Expert's Opinion Neither group was too far ahead of the other in terms of training, so this came down to who had the better arsenal. This made the victor easy to determine, as the Irish Army Rangers were greatly out-gunned and out-ranged by GROM. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Irish Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Real Warriors